The instant invention relates generally to sinks and more specifically it relates to a lavatory filter for a sink drainage well.
It is a known fact that sometimes when a person washes in a sink, an object such as a ring, a bracelet, a pen part or any other small article can fall into the drainage well. This can block up the drainage well or pipe preventing the proper discharge of water. To get the object out one must open the drainage well and the pipes to remove it. This is a problem, so accordingly the situation is in need of an improvement.